Le prince et le chat
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto a un rêve, celui de pouvoir créer un orphelinat pour aider les enfants vivant dans la rue. Sasuke a un rêve, il veut vivre librement et profiter de la vie. Lorsqu'un sortilège rapproche ces deux hommes dont tous les séparent, cela donne des étincelles. Remake du Disney la princesse et la grenouille à ma sauce Sasuke x Naruto.


**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je suis légèrement de retour avec un OS.**

 **Il s'agit d'un remake d'un très joli Disney "La princesse et la grenouille" repris à ma sauce.**

 **Le couple principal est Naruto et Sasuke. Libre à vous de laisser parler votre imagination.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en priant pour que les fautes d'orthographe ne soient pas au rendez-vous.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Le prince et le chat**_

 _ **.**_

Notre histoire commence dans une charmante petite ville du nom de Konoha où la vie est un long fleuve tranquille. La joie règne dans chaque rue de la cité entourée de verdure luxuriante et d'un fleuve où les touristes adorent se balader en bateau pour profiter de la tranquillité de ce long cours d'eau, loin de la ville bruyante de Konoha.

Dans un petit café, au centre de la métropole, les clients rentraient et sortaient heureux et repus. Ils souriaient en quittant l'établissement. A l'intérieur, un charmant serveur déposait les plats commandés avec un sourire angélique. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur alors que ses cheveux blonds dansaient rythme de ses mouvements entre les tables. Les clients étaient heureux et ravis. Le jeune homme était à leurs petits soins n'attendant nullement la demande des clients pour les servir. Sa peau halée, ses joues striées par trois cicatrices lui donnaient un air félin et surtout adorable.

Les personnes autour de lui ne pouvaient que l'apprécier. Il était gentil, généreux et toujours prompt à aider son prochain. Son nom, Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune homme vivait dans une petite maison, seul, au nord de Konoha suite à la mort d'une personne chère à son cœur, son tuteur, Iruka Umino. Ce dernier avait consacré sa vie à aider les orphelins et Naruto en faisait partie.

Le jeune serveur avait les même convictions que son tuteur, il voulait aider les enfants qui ont perdus leurs parents, leur donner un chez eux où ils pourraient s'épanouir et rire comme des enfants ordinaires. Pour Naruto, c'était sa mission. C'était pour cela qu'il travaillait durement, pour pouvoir construire un orphelinat, le rêve de Iruka était désormais le sien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas laissant rentrant une tornade aux cheveux roses. Naruto manqua de faire tomber ses assiettes remplies de tasses de café, de biscuits et de gâteaux aussi gourmand les un que les autres créé par le chef du café était un fin cordon bleu du nom de Choji Akimichi.

Naruto se rattrapa difficilement ne laissant rien tomber au sol, manquant de perdre de l'argent sur son salaire bien pauvre. Il ne voulait pas que ses économies durement gagnés au cours de ses années servent à racheter la vaisselle cassée de Choji. Le jeune garçon fusilla du regard la jeune femme rentrée en trombe dans son lieu de travail mais la demoiselle était insensible à son regard orageux tellement ses yeux verts pétillaient à cause d'une bonne nouvelle.

\- Naruto, tu as vu la nouvelle au journal de ce matin? demanda la nouvelle arrivante toute heureuse.

\- Mademoiselle Haruno, Naruto ne prend pas le journal. Je vous rappelle qu'il garde ses sous pour autre chose que le journal local de Konoha, se moqua une cliente.

\- Le jour où Naruto regardera le journal ou sortira boire un verre à une soirée ce serait quand les poules auront des dents, continua une autre fille proche de la cliente qui venait de parler.

\- Je t'explique mon chou, je t'ai déjà parlé de ce beau mâle brun aux yeux ténébreux qui répond au doux nom de Sasuke Uchiha? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses sans se soucier des paroles de ses consœurs.

\- Tu veux parler du prince du pays du vent? Celui dont tu vantes les mérites après avoir lu des articles sur lui dans la presse people à chaque fois? répondit Naruto.

\- Oui c'est bien de lui dont je te parle. Celui qui deviendra mon futur mari dans exactement deux jours, sourit-elle.

\- Sakura, au risque de te paraître insolent, comment vas-tu pouvoir séduire un homme qui n'habite pas dans le même pays que toi et également inaccessible?

\- Mon père a invité le prince Sasuke pour mon anniversaire et il a accepté de venir. Tu sais que mon père est un membre important dans la noblesse et le roi Fugaku a accepté que le prince Sasuke vienne une semaine dans notre pays en touriste.

Naruto la regarda comme si deux têtes venaient de lui pousser sur chacune de ses épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles Sakura, sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant, avait réussi à amadouer comme toujours son père pour inviter une célébrité princière. Le garçon soupira alors qu'il retourna à son travail ignorant les trépignements impatient de la jeune Sakura.

\- Ino va être verte de rage lorsqu'elle apprendra que comme toujours j'ai un coup d'avance sur elle par rapport à Sasuke, jubila-t-elle.

Ino était une amie de Naruto et Sakura. Les deux premiers s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat avant qu'Ino ne se fasse adopter par une famille de bourgeois. C'était de cette manière que Naruto avait rencontré Sakura et cette dernière était en rivalité constante avec la jeune orpheline pour le titre de futur princesse du pays du vent. Dans le pays, à Konoha, le pays du feu, la famille avait été décimée il y a des années. Personne n'avait compris comment un tel drame avait pu se produire.

Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi la famille royale avait subi une malédiction à cause d'un sorcier vivant dans l'ombre des rues de Konoha. Seulement, les moins croyants affirmaient que c'était des assassins qui avaient décimés les membres de cette noble famille. Depuis, le pouvoir était tenu par des élus du peuple et changeait régulièrement. La personne qui se tenait sur le siège suprême était une jeune femme du nom de Tsunade Senju.

\- Tu te rends compte Naruto, le prince Sasuke vient aujourd'hui à Konoha pour mon anniversaire de demain où je serai la princesse de la journée. Bien sur, tu es invité étant donné que tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Sakura, je ne peux pas venir j'ai mon autre emploi. Je dois vraiment obtenir cet argent pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve. Je suis presque arrivé à atteindre la somme pour pouvoir acheter le bâtiment de mes rêves, répliqua Naruto.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi Naruto ce soir. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner alors que je suis sur le point de devenir la princesse du pays du vent. Il te reste combien pour payer ce bâtiment? demanda Sakura.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça pour moi, je n'ai besoin de l'argent de personnes. Si je dois réussir ce sera par mes propres moyens.

\- Ne fais pas ton fier. C'est une sorte de dédommagement pour pouvoir te réquisitionner ce soir car crois-moi tu vas venir à ma soirée. Je veux que tu vois le prince Sasuke de tes propres yeux.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais tu viens un point c'est tout, le coupa Sakura. Il faudra aussi que tu te trouves un déguisement pour cette soirée mémorable.

\- Sakura...

\- Attends que je réfléchisse. Je pense à ta belle tenue, il faut que tu sois mis en valeur sans me voler la vedette.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Choji l'appela pour servir une table qui attendait son plat depuis l'entrée de Sakura. Cette dernière se mit à réfléchir à haute voix sous les soupires ennuyés du garçon. Il avait espéré convaincre Sakura de le laisser tranquille mais c'était mal connaître son sujet. Jamais la demoiselle n'abandonnait la partie surtout lorsqu'il était question du prince Sasuke Uchiha. Elle devenait incontrôlable pour son plus grand malheur.

Son service se termina durement tandis que Sakura était assise sur une chaise attendant son ami pour éviter qu'il ne se désiste au dernier moment. Lorsque Sakura Haruno veut quelque chose elle l'a. Durant toutes ses années, son père la gâtait de milliers de cadeaux pour satisfaire les caprices de sa fille. Elle était devenue une femme comblée de cadeaux croyant que tout lui était du. Naruto l'aimait bien malgré que des fois il plaignait la pauvre fille dont le père l'avait trop gâtée. Elle ne connaissait rien de la misère et finirait par épouser un noble qui lui donnera un foyer aimant ainsi qu'une vie confortable. Naruto n'avait pas eu cette chance mais il avait très bien vécu ses années avec Iruka. Il n'avait certes pas de cadeaux astronomiques mais son seul bonheur était de s'être senti aimer par cet homme.

Naruto tenta de passer par la porte de derrière pour filer en douce mais des hommes en costume noir portant des lunettes de soleil le stoppa et un peu plus loin Sakura sourit. Le garçon se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait berner et était condamné à aller à cette soirée déguisée.

Les gardes conduisirent les deux amis jusque dans la demeure de Sakura. C'était un immense manoir richement décoré pour l'anniversaire de la jeune femme. L'extérieur était parfait pour inviter les convives de marques ainsi que le fameux prince Sasuke. Les jardins étaient taillés et tondus proprement. La cour propre et soigné pour permettre aux danseurs de prendre de l'espace. Des tables où se tenaient un immense buffet et une scène pour les musiciens invités spécialement pour l'occasion.

Comme toujours, Sakura avait vu les choses en grand. Naruto se serait pas étonné s'il venait d'apprendre que la demoiselle ait été un tyran pour obtenir un tel résultat de perfection. Il leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait déjà à s'obscurcir.

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans sa tenue de serveur. Sakura ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer proprement et les premiers convives étaient déjà arrivés. La jeune femme abandonna son ami pour saluer les personnes venues pour elle.

En soupirant, Naruto partit s'installer dans son coin espérant avoir la paix jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il s'assit sur les marches pendant que une foule commençait déjà à remplir la cour extérieur du manoir. Naruto, de son emplacement, voyait des costumes différents et soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire la fête. Il avait réservé un bâtiment au centre de Konoha, il ne lui manquait que peu d'argent et il pouvait enfin réaliser son rêve d'ouvrir ce fameux orphelinat. Il y était presque. Ce maigre espoir réchauffait son cœur et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Naruto te voilà! s'exclama la voix de Sakura. Je te cherchais de partout mais que fais-tu dans cette tenue?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Ecoute Naruto, ce soir, c'est ma chance avec Sasuke alors s'il te plaît fait un effort pour moi.

Naruto ne pouvait rien refuser à son amie et accepta. Ils allaient monter pour se changer. Sakura voulait une plus belle robe pour faire bonne impression mais ils furent coupés lorsque des bruits de trompettes les stoppèrent en haut des marches annonçant l'arrivée du prince Sasuke. La jeune femme paniqua regardant plusieurs fois sa robe actuellement enlevant les plis imaginaires de sa tenue.

Le prince apparût dans une magnifique tenue princière. De là où il était Naruto le trouvait beau. Des cheveux bruns qui se relevaient élégamment derrière sa tête. Sa peau opaline était éclatante à la lumière des projecteurs et les yeux noirs du prince étaient tout simplement magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'homme. Sakura se précipita presque vers lui et le prince lui accorda une danse. La jeune femme était aux anges tellement elle avait rêvé de ce moment.

Naruto voulut tenter une retraite mais il fut stoppé par un homme en tenue de gladiateur. Le plus jeune reconnut le notaire qui vendait son bâtiment.

\- Naruto, justement, je vous cherchais, commença le romain.

\- Monsieur Ebisu, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je venais vous avertir que la vente de ce bâtiment à rénover est pour vous compromise. Un client respectable m'a fait une offre sur cette vieille demeure et il compte me payer dans deux jours. Si vous ne pouvez pas renchérir sur ce bien, elle sera à lui, prévint Ebisu.

\- Attendez, j'avais encore pour une semaine! J'ai amassé de l'argent pour le prix de départ, je ne peux pas obtenir plus en seulement deux jours!

\- Cela va de soi. Un homme de votre milieu social ne peut rivaliser avec les grands gestionnaires de la ville. Je vous laisse deux jours si durant ce temps vous n'avez pas l'argent vous pouvez dire adieu à votre projet.

Ebisu partit laissant un Naruto au bord des larmes, tout le travail qu'il avait emmagasiné durant des années. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Sakura revint la bouche en cœur et fut surprise en voyant la tête de son ami.

\- Naruto que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Vient on monte, je dois changer ma robe et toi tu dois avoir une meilleure tenue que celui de serveur.

Naruto la suivit sans joie dans le manoir jusque dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fouillait dans son dressing gigantesque où se trouvait des centaines de robes venant des plus grands couturiers de tous les pays confondus. Elle jeta sans vergogne les robes en soie qui ne lui plaisait plus dans le placard immense. Naruto, qui n'était pas concentré, se reçut un habit non identifié sur la tête. Il s'agissait d'un kimono blanc avec les bout du vêtement qui dérivaient au rouge pâle. Le vêtement était magnifique, la texture était douce au toucher et il voyait que ce travail avait demandé des heures de fabrications.

\- Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, me dit Sakura. J'ai plein de kimono donc un de moins cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu en es sur, il fait tout de même parti de ton dressing.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu peux le prendre, sourit-elle. Va te changer pour que je vois ce qu'il donne sur toi.

Naruto ne put rien dire d'autre et partit dans l'antichambre pour pouvoir se changer tranquillement. Il avait le moral dans les baskets, les paroles de Ebisu étaient encore fraîches dans sa tête. Il savait que la tâche était difficile mais aux portes de la réussite, elles se sont refermées d'un coup. Le rêve de sa vie commença à voler en éclat. Il allait devoir trouver un autre bâtiment, même s'il ne pouvait abandonner celui où il avait eu un coup de cœur des années auparavant. Dès qu'il avait vu la bâtisse pour la première fois, il avait eu le coup de coeur pour cet endroit dès les premières secondes. Son cœur s'était réchauffé et bouilli d'une envie de rendre à ce bâtiment une seconde jeunesse mais pour arriver à atteindre son but il devait bosser durement sans se soucier des dires des personnes qui le critiquaient à longueur de journée.

Les individus avaient la critique facile mais Naruto avait toujours fait l'autruche et ne les écoutait pas. Seulement, ce soir était la critique de trop celle qui ne pouvait glisser sur son corps comme l'eau d'une douche. Elle était ancrée en lui telle une sangsue qui se nourrissait de chaque parcelle d'espoir qu'il avait gardé en lui.

Il finit de mettre le vêtement et retourna dans la chambre de son amie qui avait trouvé sa robe. Elle se maquillait devant le miroir pour être sur de plaire à l'homme qui l'attendait en bas. Lorsque Sakura vit Naruto arriver grâce à son miroir, elle fut subjuguée par la beauté du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression de voir un ange tellement il semblait fragile et vulnérable actuellement. Elle alla dans sa boîte à bijoux pour sortit un anneau frontal en or assortit de rubis et le mit sur la tête de Naruto.

\- On dirait que tu ressembles à un prince, tu es magnifique Naruto, dit Sakura en posant sa mains sur la joue striée de son ami. Bon, il faut que je redescende Sasuke m'attend. Rejoins-moi vite.

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre sans faire attention à l'état émotionnelle de son ami.

Naruto n'avait rien d'un prince, il était un orphelin sans aucun nom. On l'avait trouvé amnésique errant dans les rues de Konoha. Il se souvenait juste de son prénom et de sa date de naissance. Comment une personne sans le sous pouvait-elle prétendre être prince. Le garçon allait s'installer sur le balcon regardant les convives danser. Sakura était de nouveau dans les bras de son prince. Sa robe bleue claire virevoltait autour d'elle, sa tenue était en harmonie avec les habits bleus nuits de son prince charmant.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme déguisé en prince, il était heureux qu'une sur deux avait trouvé le bonheur.

Soudain, juste à côté se trouvait un chat noir aux yeux d'un noir intense. Naruto eut un sursaut avant de bouder. Véritablement c'était bien sa veine, il était en compagnie d'un chat qui selon les superstitieux apportaient le malheur. Naruto bouda affirmant que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Le seul problème au tableau, c'était le jeune garçon adorait les chats. Il sourit et s'approcha du félin en douceur.

\- Tu veux une petite compagnie? demanda Naruto au chat.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit l'animal faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Naruto s'éloigna de la bête parlante avant de se cogner contre le mur de la chambre à l'opposée du balcon et de la créature du diable. Le chat noir sauta du rebord du balcon parlant pour tenter de calmer le garçon effrayé.

\- Éloignez-vous, un chat noir qui parle ne peut qu'apporter le malheur! s'exclama Naruto en voyant la bête venir vers lui.

\- Allons, prince, je ne suis point un chat. Je suis le prince Sasuke...

Le chat fut coupé par une peluche en forme d'ours qui l'attaqua de front, l'écrasant.

\- Uchiha, finit le chat sous la peluche.

\- Quoi? dit Naruto surpris.

L'animal enleva la peluche et s'avança vers l'humain.

\- Tout à fait, je suis le prince du pays du vent.

\- Attendez une minute, dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils prenant le chat avant d'aller sur le balcon. Il est là le prince Sasuke. Il danse avec Sakura.

Le chat écarquilla les yeux voyant la scène écœurante qui se profile sous ses yeux.

\- Mais quelle horreur, pourquoi cette pauvre fille a les cheveux roses? Sa mère a mangé du décolorant rose lorsqu'elle était enceinte? demanda le chat nommé Sasuke.

\- Cela s'appelle une teinture. Elle a fait cette couleur toute seule, répondit Naruto.

\- Et bien, elle n'a aucun goût et dire que je devais finir ma vie avec elle, soupira le chat mort dans l'âme. Ecoutez, je dois reprendre immédiatement ma forme humaine et empêcher des choses d'arriver et ce mariage ne doit jamais avoir lieu.

\- Mais quel mariage?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions idiotes. Vous devez me libérer de ce corps de chat.

\- Et comment?

\- On m'a toujours dit que les humains transformés en animaux devait recevoir un baiser, répondit Sasuke avec un regard étrange.

\- Vous voulez que je vous embrasse?

\- C'est la seule solution et puis n'oubliez pas que je suis prince. Si vous m'aidez à annuler ce futur mariage. Je vous récompenserai gracieusement, une somme à la hauteur de cette aide précieuse.

Naruto regarda le chat se souvenant des paroles d'Ebisu. Il devait absolument avoir plus que la personne qui a enchérie pour le bâtiment de ses rêves. Il avait l'impression de donner son âme au diable mais avait-il vraiment le choix. Des orphelins souffraient dans la rue, ils avaient besoin d'un toit sur la tête, de la nourriture dans leur assiette matin-midi et soir, un lit douillé et confortable, une instruction et de l'amour. En pensant à ces pauvres enfants qui luttaient pour leur survie, le choix de Naruto était résolu.

\- Dans ce cas, juste un baiser, dit Naruto pas rassuré.

\- Bien sur, répondit Sasuke.

Le jeune garçon n'était pas rassuré. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un et pas un animal. Naruto se mit dans la tête que ce baiser ne comptait pas car des personnes embrassaient leurs animaux de compagnie. Sur cette pensée, le garçon ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle du chat.

Sasuke se regarda ses mains devenues humaines, il allait hurler de joie lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa véritable taille. L'homme s'inspecta et vit qu'il était à moitié humain et à moitié chat. Sasuke regarda autour de lui cherchant le prince et il vit par terre un tas de vêtements. Ce dernier remua laissant apparaître un garçon avec des oreilles et une queue de renard.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Sakura m'attend, dit le garçon ne s'étant pas vu.

\- Attendez! s'exclama Sasuke descendant avec agilité de la rambarde du balcon.

Naruto se retourna et il vit un homme avec des attributs de chat tel que les oreilles et la queue. Pour cacher ses membres, l'humanoïde chat était vêtu de cuir. Un haut en débardeur cuir noir. Un short également de la même couleur et de la même matière ainsi que des bottes hautes. Naruto s'éloigna de ce type.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça? Éloignez-vous de moi! Sale pervers exhibitionniste! s'exclama Naruto.

\- Attendez, je ne suis pas un pervers. Vous devriez vous regarder avant de critiquer, s'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto écouta le garçon et il vit le kimono que lui a offert Sakura. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le pervers. Un bruit de raclement le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda l'appendice de Sasuke qui ne touchait pas le sol au contraire. Naruto se retourna et vit une touche orange avec une pointe blanche sortir du vêtement caressant le sol. La queue se releva soulevant le pan du kimono dévoilant une paire de fesses au monde. Le réflexe de Naruto fut de porter ses mains vers l'avant comprenant qu'il n'avait plus de sous vêtement.

\- C'est qui maintenant le pervers exhibitionniste? se moqua Sasuke.

Le jeune renard bouillit maudissant ce type. Il sauta sur le chat et les deux roulèrent hors du balcon où ils atterrissent sur un trampoline géant, sautant jusque sur la table du buffet où ils se retrouvèrent légèrement sonner. Un cri dans leurs pauvres oreilles les réveilla et ils virent les convives paniqué. Naruto ne put comprendre ce qui se passait que Sasuke lui prit la main pour fuir cette foule et surtout l'animal qui avait décidé de les prendre en chasse, le chien de Sakura.

\- Courez! s'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna et vit le chien de Sakura leur foncer dessus en quête d'attraper les incongrus qui osaient troubler la fête de sa maîtresse. Naruto maudit sur le coup son amie de toujours prendre des gros chiens. Ce dernier était un Dogue du Tibet. Sa fourrure noire et caramel volait au rythme de ses mouvements gigantesques de pattes. Naruto comprit que le chien les attaquait à cause du cri d'effroi de sa patronne.

Sasuke vit des ballons et s'empressa de conduire le garçon jusqu'à ces balles remplies d'hélium. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la destination. Le chat défit et entraîna son accompagnant dans les airs.

\- Nous voilà sauver, soupira de soulagement le prince.

\- Comment vous pouvez dire que vous êtes sauvé à ce que je vois vous êtes toujours à moitié dans la peau d'un chat.

\- C'est que normalement le baiser d'un prince ou d'une princesse aurait du fonctionner, soupira Sasuke.

\- Quel prince? Attendez, vous avez cru que j'étais un prince? s'étonna Naruto.

\- Bien sur, répondit le chat comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je ne suis pas prince, je suis juste un orphelin serveur sans aucun nom.

\- Un serveur alors voilà pourquoi le baiser n'a pas fonctionné et à empirer le sortilège d'Orochimaru.

\- Déjà, je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'étais prince. C'était un déguisement et puis c'est qui Orochimaru?

\- Orochimaru est un sorcier qui m'avait promis de me libérer des contraintes du mariage entre Sakura et moi, répondit Sasuke.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage?

\- Mes parents ont décidé que je devais prendre une épouse. Ils n'ont pas apprécié lorsqu'ils ont appris que je ne savais pas tenir une relation plus d'un soir. Ils ont décidé pour commencer par me couper les vivres puis voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas ils ont décidé de faire une sorte de mariage arrangé.

\- Couper les vivres, comment comptiez-vous me payer pour le service rendu?

\- Il n'a jamais été question d'argent. Votre récompense aurait été une nuit de rêve à mes côté, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto voulut étriper ce type sur le champ mais s'il lâchait le fil des ballons il risquait de tomber en bas dans la forêt noir. Naruto déglutit en reconnaissant cette partie de la forêt. C'était la partie des bois les plus dangereuse, les citadins racontaient des rumeurs effrayantes sur cet endroit. Le garçon priait pour que le vent les pousse dans une autre direction.

Seulement, les ballons s'enfoncèrent dans une branche pointue éclatant le latex. Les deux garçons tombèrent avant de se rattraper à une branche, où ils grimpèrent dessus.

\- Cela aurait pu être pire, souffla Sasuke.

\- Pire? On est dans la forêt obscure, espèce de pervers! J'imagine que si vous ne voulez pas de ce mariage c'est uniquement à cause de votre égoïsme.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un prince charmant.

\- Non, vous êtes un prince de la pire espèce.

\- Et surveille tes mots, mon mignon, je suis peut-être un prince pauvre mais j'ai toujours des personnes à mon service. Et puis c'est de votre faute tout ce qui se passe.

\- Ma faute!

\- Parfaitement, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait presque vendu mon âme à un sorcier. Ce n'est pas moi qui a bêtement cru que j'étais un prince. Ce n'est pas moi qui... Attendez une minute, c'est quoi ce nuage qui fonce sur nous?

Une ombre volait vers les deux garçons et Naruto paniqua en voyant un faucon se diriger vers eux. Le blond se mit à courir vite suivi de Sasuke. Le premier sautait habillement d'arbre en arbre alors que le deuxième peinait dans son ascension. Naruto atteignit un trou dans l'arbre et vit Sasuke sauter pour le rejoindre mais le bond n'était pas assez long et se raccrocha à la branche difficilement. Le renard vit le faucon s'approcher dangereusement du prince et l'instinct de Naruto parla pour lui. Il sortit de sa cachette pour aller au secours du chat en danger. Le sauveur prit le poignet de Sasuke l'aidant à se hisser lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sur la branche. Le prince prit la main de Naruto pour le tirer jusque dans l'ancienne cachette du renard.

Le faucon passa son chemin sous les soupires rassurés des deux garçons. Sasuke regarda le garçon aux cheveux blonds souriant doucement.

\- Merci d'être venu me sauver, dit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je m'en serai voulu si vous étiez mort dévoré par ce faucon.

\- Vous avez l'art de voir les choses étrangement. Je pense, je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom.

\- Vous continuez à vouvoyer une personne de mon rang?

\- Pourquoi cela vous dérange?

\- C'est juste que je ne suis personne donc vous pouvez abandonner le vouvoiement.

\- Je suis sur que vous êtes quelqu'un qui a au moins un prénom.

\- Naruto, répondit-il.

Sasuke sourit et s'approcha de lui passant son bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit une veine pulsée sur sa tempe.

\- Éloignez-vous de moi, sale pervers exhibitionniste! s'exclama le renard.

\- Dixit celui qui ne porte pas de caleçon, répondit Sasuke.

\- Je porte toujours un sous-vêtement, c'est à cause de votre maudit sortilège, répliqua Naruto.

\- Et moi, je ne porte presque jamais de cuir.

\- Oui c'est qu'on dit lorsque finalement on découvre un fantasme caché.

Sasuke rouspéta s'éloignant de Naruto. Ce dernier manquait rire en voyant la réaction de son compagnon.

\- Reposons-nous, on doit trouver une solution à notre problème, dit Sasuke se couchant.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Naruto s'allongeant également.

La nuit fut courte et dure. Naruto avait souvent froid, les feuilles de l'arbre n'étaient pas assez chaudes pour lui, il tremblait de tout son petit corps. Sasuke, qui avait assez d'entendre des dents claquées, s'était rapproché du renard partageant sa feuille ainsi que la chaleur de son corps. Le chat se savait bouillotte humaine, ses précédentes conquêtes lui avaient dit plusieurs fois et en profitaient pour se coller d'avantage. Cette faculté avait beaucoup énervé Sasuke, il avait horreur qu'on le colle. Seulement, cette nuit, c'était différent, il n'avait pas couché avec le garçon et ce dernier ne voulait pas se coller à lui, il voulait juste avoir chaud.

Naruto avait soupiré de contentement en sentant une source de chaleur. Sasuke regarda le garçon dormir contre lui ne se doutant nullement que le prince était contre lui.

Sasuke s'était endormi mais les premiers rayons de soleil l'avaient réveillé. Une chance qu'il se lève avant le réveil de Naruto surtout en voyant leur position. Le garçon était en face de lui, la tête sur son torse musclé et le bras de Sasuke entourait la taille fine de Naruto. Le chat s'éloigna de son compagnon de fortune et regarda l'extérieur vérifiant s'ils pouvaient sortir en toute sécurité.

Le manque de chaleur réveilla Naruto qui vit Sasuke à l'entrée de leur cachette. La nuit ne les avait pas libérés du sortilège d'Orochimaru. Ils étaient tous les deux condamnés à rester dans la peau de, il ne savait pas comment appelait leur situation, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des individus moitié humain, moitié animal. Au moins, il n'était pas dans la peau d'un renard, il pouvait marcher sur ses deux jambes. Sur le coup, Naruto regarda Sasuke se rappelant que l'homme en cuir était un chat noir lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comment cela se faisait-il que désormais il soit mi-homme mi-chat.

\- La voie est libre, on peut partir sans danger, dit Sasuke coupant Naruto dans ses pensées.

Naruto hocha la tête et il suivit Sasuke hors de l'arbre avant de tenter de descendre délicatement de la plante géante. Lorsqu'ils eurent posé un pied à terre, ils commencèrent à marcher dans la sinistre forêt malgré quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient les feuilles des arbres.

Le temps fut long et Naruto commençait à s'énerver de nouveau contre Sasuke. Ce dernier réclamait une pause toutes les cinq minutes. Le renard en avait marre d'entendre les jérémiades de cet homme. De eux deux, c'était Naruto qui devrait se plaindre, il n'avait pas de chaussures, il marchait pied nu dans cette forêt et le sol n'avait pas que de la terre, il y avait des petits cailloux et s'il ne faisait pas attention l'un d'eux pouvait trancher sa peau. Au rythme de leur marche, Naruto se disait qu'ils mettraient une bonne décennie avant de retrouver la civilisation et que d'ici là l'imposteur de Sasuke serait sans doute marier à Sakura. Seulement, le garçon s'en foutait, ce n'était pas ses affaires si le prince était en retard à son propre mariage ça ne concernait que lui et personne d'autre.

Un autre commentaire désobligeant du prince énerva Naruto qui manquait d'étriper ce futur roi et de l'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Sasuke s'assit sur une pierre pour sa petite pause méritée. Il appela Naruto pour qu'il en fasse de même mais le renard l'ignora et continua d'avancer sous les plaintes du prince. Le chat soupira ne se souciant nullement de la silhouette qui se dessinait derrière lui. Naruto allait s'énervait contre le fainéant lorsque lui vit le danger. Un énorme loup blanc aux pointes chocolats se trouvait derrière Sasuke. Le renard hurla pour alerter le chat et ce dernier regarda étrangement le garçon avant de se retourner et de voir l'animal.

Le prince se leva lentement de la pierre sans faire de mouvement brusque pour rejoindre Naruto qui était terrorisé.

Le loup n'apprécia pas de voir l'humanoïde chat s'éloigner et grogna. Sasuke prit peur mais se mit devant Naruto comme pour le protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Akamaru? demanda une personne, un humain.

Les deux compagnons virent un garçon de leur âge. Il avait des cheveux châtains assez courts, des yeux noirs fendus et une petite dent qui dépassait de ses lèvres. L'humain s'accroupit pour voir la trouvaille de son animal et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et bien les mecs, qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé? demanda-t-il.

\- On est comme ça parce qu'un certain garçon s'est fait passé pour un prince, répondit Sasuke.

\- Je te rappelle que si tu n'étais pas allé voir Orochimaru, on n'aurait pas été dans cette situation. Moi, je serai à mon travail et toi, à tenter de stopper un mariage, répliqua Naruto.

\- Vous êtes amis? demanda le maître loup.

\- Pas du tout, s'énervèrent-ils en même temps.

\- On ne se connaît que depuis hier soir. Le prince Sasuke c'est lui, il a demandé à Orochimaru de tout faire pour stopper son futur mariage. Il s'est transformé en chat. Je l'ai rencontré chez mon amie Sakura, sa future femme, et il m'a demandé de l'embrasser pour conjurer le sort dont il est victime. Résultat, je me retrouve à moitié renard faisant une taille de mini pousse, expliqua Naruto.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas fait passer pour un prince, on n'en serait pas là non plus, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute, si vous n'avez pas compris que c'était un déguisement.

\- Hé! Calmez-vous les gars! Je dois plutôt dire qu'étrangement la situation du prince Sasuke s'est améliorée, on ne sait comment grâce à ce baiser, intervint l'humain.

\- Comment ça? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

\- Ce n'est plus un chat à part entière, expliqua-t-il.

Les deux mi animaux se regardèrent avant de regarder l'homme devant eux accompagné du loup blanc.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous aidez, mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait plein de choses sur la magie. Elle se nomme Chiyo, elle habite au cœur de la forêt obscure. Elle trouvera surement une solution à votre problème, tenta-t-il.

\- Tu sais comment nous y conduire? demanda Sasuke.

\- Euh... Sans vouloir détruire tes espoirs, la route est dangereuse. Il y a plein de types étranges dans ces bois. Ma famille élève des chiens-loups et certains de nos animaux se sont retrouvés pris dans des pièges avant d'être tué où leur peau fut vendu au marché noir pour après être transformé en manteau, expliqua l'humain.

\- C'est horrible, je sais dès que j'aurai mon bâtiment, je ferai une aile pour les animaux de ta famille, ils seront en sécurité. En plus, il y aura un grand jardin où ils pourront courir sans jamais se prendre le moindre piège. Jouer avec des enfants de tout âge, tu en penses quoi? Mais pour se faire on a besoin de trouver Chiyo, dans ma forme actuelle, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Vous ferez ça pour ma famille?

\- Oui, j'imagine que ces chiens sont comme votre famille et on doit protéger sa famille.

\- Vous avez raison, Akamaru en plus, il adore les enfants. Je viens avec vous!

\- A la bonheur, souffla Sasuke. Bon mettons-nous en marche nous avons perdu assez de temps.

\- Dixit celui qui veut s'asseoir toutes les cinq minutes, répliqua Naruto.

\- C'est tout un art d'être prince, il peut avoir des photographes tout le temps. Je me dois d'être prêt à éblouir les projecteurs pour donner une belle image de moi, répondit le chat.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que des photographes vont venir se perdre dans une forêt pour vous prendre en photo? Surtout qu'ils ont un Sasuke grandeur nature dans Konoha.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Dîtes, pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps? demanda l'humain.

\- Parce que c'est un crétin, répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avant de recommencer à se disputer sous le regard de l'homme qui soupira se demandant pourquoi il devait accompagner ce duo. Il avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Akamaru aboya de contentement en voyant les deux garçons qui en venaient presque aux mains.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu, intervint-t-il séparant les deux humanoïdes. Bon, si son altesse est trop fatigué pour marcher. Nous pouvons nous rendre chez Chiyo sur le dos d'Akamaru.

\- Voilà, le problème est réglé, sourit Sasuke.

\- Le problème est réglé? Non, mais vous n'êtes qu'un sale fainéant! répliqua Naruto.

\- Moi un fainéant? Qui tentais de chercher la facilité?

\- Parce que j'étais désespéré. Ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde allait me filer sous le nez!

\- Bon les garçons, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir vous disputez mais la journée passe et je crois que l'un comme l'autre vous devez être pressé de retrouver votre forme entièrement humaine, intervint de nouveau l'homme.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Naruto.

\- Dans ce cas, tous en selle, sourit-il.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le chien qui se mit à galoper dans la forêt avec aisance. Naruto parla avec le maître-chien. Ce dernier s'appelait Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke, à l'arrière du chien, soupira en entendant les deux compères rirent ensemble. Le chat se sentait irrité en écoutant les sons produits entre eux. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres en entendant le rire doux de Naruto. Entre eux, ils ne pouvaient que s'engueuler pourtant lorsqu'ils ont été dans le tronc d'arbre, les disputes avaient cessé. Sasuke avait même dormi contre le jeune garçon sans que ce dernier ne râle pour un oui ou pour un non.

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup en parlant avec Kiba qu'il ne voyait pas le débat intérieur de Sasuke.

Soudain, un bruit d'arme à feu retentit. Naruto qui sursauta, manqua de tomber du dos d'Akamaru. Ce dernier commençait à paniquer suite à ce son. Kiba tenta de calmer la bête qui fonça dans un buisson de ronces. Naruto se cramponna à l'humain et regarda à l'arrière. Le renard écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Sasuke avait disparu. Il lâcha Kiba pour descendre du chien et partir à la recherche du prince.

Ce dernier était par terre et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il se souvenait être tombé lorsque le coup de feu avait effrayé le chien gigantesque.

\- Sasuke! s'exclama la voix de Naruto qui courait vers lui.

En le voyant, le prince crut voir un ange courir, une magnifique créature des cieux. Le renard nullement conscient des pensées de son camarade alla vers lui. Alors qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, une cage en fer les sépara. Naruto prit dans son élan tapa la grille devant lui.

\- Regarde patron, j'en ai attrapé un, s'exclama une voix un peu simplette.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il comprit que c'était lui avait été capturé par ces brigands. Sasuke lui s'était caché mais pas par peur, il devait sauver Naruto de ces braconniers. Pour cela, il fallait analyser la situation, connaître le nombre d'ennemis et surtout ouvrir la cage dont était captif son compagnon.

Sasuke en trouva trois. Trois brigands assez musclés mais qui ne comptaient que sur la force brute. Le premier homme était petit mais bien baraqué. Il portait un triquant sur la tête et son pied droit était remplacé par une béquille en bois. Le deuxième plus grand avec un bonnet sur la tête et souriait bêtement et le troisième était borgne et portait un bandana rouge sur la tête.

Le chat se trouvait peu veinard d'être tombé sur des pirates. Ces hommes étaient des braconniers de la pire espèce. Son père lui avait parlé de ce genre de pirates, ils étaient toujours à la recherche de choses qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour les vendre aux plus offrants, la plupart du temps c'était comme esclave ou pour des animaux rares en tant qu'animaux de compagnie. Il se devait de sauver Naruto, il était peut-être énervant à toujours lui répondre mais personne ne méritait un tel sort.

Naruto lui paniquait en voyant ces trois types le dévisageaient avec un sourire pervers et lubrique.

\- Elle est tout de même magnifique notre trouvaille, patron, dit le brigand aux bonnets.

\- On aurait été plus riche, si nous avons attrapé l'autre, râla le borgne.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Elle tombera dans notre piège, ce petit renard nous servira d'appât pour attraper l'autre, répondit le chef.

Le renard paniqua et vit sur une branche d'arbre Sasuke. Naruto voulut lui dire de partir mais s'il le faisait. Les pirates le repéreraient. Le chat sauta de son arbre pour atteindre le camp des braconniers. Il se fit discret pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des bandits. Ces derniers trinquaient à leurs futurs richesses, ils avaient oublié Naruto qui était assis dans sa cage attendant que le prince vienne le sauver des méchants brigands.

Sasuke s'approcha du captif qui alla rapidement aux barreaux de sa prison.

\- Sasuke, va-t'en c'est un piège, murmura Naruto.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le premier qui osera toucher à ma personne n'est pas encore né, répondit fièrement le chat.

Le prince regarda tout de même autour de lui et il vit les pirates qui riaient en sirotant leurs rhumes. Sasuke se demandait clairement où était le fameux piège dont parlait son compagnon de voyage. Le chat monta sur la cage et une alarme retentit. Naruto paniqua en voyant les brigands venir dans leur direction.

\- Sasuke, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais. Naruto, tu me fais confiance?

\- Quoi?

\- Et voilà l'autre, sourit le patron.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto stressa en voyant les pirates s'approcher d'eux avec leurs instruments. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le tirait vers le haut. Il était libre. Sasuke lui montra une épine de ronces.

\- J'avais tout prévu, sourit le chat.

\- Attrapez-les! s'exclama le chef de bande pointant un point invisible.

Sasuke sourit et vit les deux hommes marcher d'un pas mal assuré. Ils tanguaient à droite et à gauche. Le patron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voyait double.

\- Je les ai laissés bien boire avant de venir te secourir, sourit Sasuke. Ils en étaient à leur cinquième bouteille de rhume chacun. Allons-y, nous devons retrouver la demeure de Chiyo pour redevenir notre forme humaine.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent du campement où les trois hommes s'étaient endormis, ils ronflaient comme des ogres leur permettant de filer à l'anglaise.

Sasuke rit tenant la main de Naruto pour rejoindre Kiba qui enlevait les épines de ronces qui s'étaient plantés dans sa peau ainsi que pour son chien.

Naruto se mit à pleurer, il avait eu peur autant pour lui que pour Sasuke. Il avait cru finir sur le marché d'esclave et acheter à des gros pervers ou des personnes cupides et orgueilleuses qui allaient le traiter comme un objet. Il sentit deux bras le serrer comme pour le protéger et il enfonça sa tête dans le torse musclé de son compagnon. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter quelqu'un, les mots lui manquaient mais une chose était sur c'était que le câlin improvisé calmait les pleures du renard.

\- Merci, souffla Naruto.

\- Je n'allais pas les laisser te faire du mal.

\- Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi égoïste que je le pensais.

Sasuke sourit avant de frotter les cheveux de Naruto les décoiffant légèrement. Kiba apparut tout sourire avec Akamaru. Les deux garçons se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues un peu rouges. Le maître chien sourit en voyant le comportement des deux humanoïdes.

Soudain, ils furent encerclés par des serpents de toute sorte. Sasuke mit Naruto derrière lui pour le protéger des reptiles. Akamaru grogna tentant de faire peur aux animaux rampants. Ces derniers allèrent attaquer mais ils furent assaillis par des marionnettes qui coupaient leur tête. Certains serpents réussirent à échapper à l'assaut des poupées en bois sifflant rageusement. Les marionnettes se tournèrent vers le groupe tandis qu'un rire retentit dans les bois.

\- Cela fait bien des années que je ne me suis pas autant amusée. Parlons de choses sérieuses, qui a osé parler avec Orochimaru? demanda une vieille femme vêtue d'une longue robe marron. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus par un chignon et un bandeau marron.

Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru pointèrent Sasuke en chœur. Ce dernier voulut sur le coup se faire petit.

\- Vous êtes Madame Chiyo? demanda Naruto.

\- Tout dépend de qui le demande, répondit la vieille femme.

\- Je suis Naruto et j'aimerai redevenir humain.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, intervint Sasuke.

La maîtresse des marionnettes les convia à les suivre jusque dans sa demeure. C'était une vieille maison où la nature gardait ses droits sur les murs et l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Des branches de lierre recouvraient en grande partie les façades et le mobilier. Naruto avait profité du chemin pour expliquer à la dame leur situation.

\- Donc, vous avez besoin de mon aide pour que tous les deux vous retrouvez votre vie d'humain. L'un au travail et l'autre à batifoler sans avoir la contrainte du mariage. Mes enfants, vous passez à côté de beaucoup de choses.

\- Comment puis-je passer à côté de quelques choses? Je vise toujours la cible, répondit lubriquement Sasuke.

\- Et l'amour dans tout ça, s'énerva Chiyo.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sentiment a avoir dans mon rêve d'être libre et sans attache? répliqua le chat.

\- Et toi, mon joli renard?

\- Je... Euh... rougit Naruto.

\- Tu ne vois pas, non plus, soupira la vieille femme. Est-ce vraiment si important de devenir humain? Si vous n'avez aucune solution, cela voudrait dire que vous êtes condamnés à rester dans cette forme jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Si vous ne trouvez pas ce qui est essentiel, personne ne le fera pour vous.

Sasuke réfléchit aux paroles de Chiyo et regarda Naruto. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il serait ravi de passer encore du temps avec le renard mais malheureusement le temps pressait l'imposteur allait commettre un acte irréversible. Il devait faire quelque chose pour le royaume.

Quant à Naruto, il ne pouvait rester sous cette forme. Il devait aider les enfants en difficulté. C'était le rêve d'Iruka et maintenant le sien. Ils étaient semblables et le renard avait toujours été heureux lorsque l'homme était venu le chercher pour lui permettre d'avoir une vie magnifique mais il aurait aimé qu'Iruka voit à quel point il pouvait être fier de lui et de ce qu'il a accompli.

Chiyo soupira même si elle voyait un changement dans le comportement du chat qui avait regardé son compagnon mi animal en biais. La vieille femme se dit que rien n'était encore perdu pour ces deux garçons.

\- Pour conjurer le sort qu'il vous a été lancés, il faut que la personne soit premièrement amoureuse et ensuite la deuxième condition, il doit s'agir d'un prince ou d'une princesse, expliqua Chiyo.

\- Nous devons trouver une princesse amoureuse de Sasuke, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça? s'étonna le chat.

\- Bien sur que je peux et je le ferai mes mignons mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas sur de trouver la solution. Donc, vous cherchez une princesse amoureuse.

Chiyo s'avança vers son chaudron, déposant les deux garçons sur le rebord avant de lancer des morceaux de bois à l'intérieur et une image se forma. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sakura dans le chaudron.

\- Mais Sakura n'est pas une princesse, s'étonna le chat. Elle est de bonne famille certes mais il n'y a aucun sang royal qui coule en elle.

\- Le chaudron ne ment jamais, petit renard, s'exclama Chiyo.

\- Attends, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et elle m'a dit qu'elle sera la princesse du jour. Madame Chiyo, est-ce que ça compte? demanda Naruto.

\- D'après le chaudron, ça compte. Sasuke si tu embrasses cette princesse, tu seras libre et tous les deux vous serez de nouveau humain à part entière. Seulement, il y a une limite de temps.

\- Elle n'ait princesse que le jour de son anniversaire et même si elle épouse ton imposteur, elle ne sera plus princesse, paniqua le renard. On doit retourner le plus rapidement à Konoha.

\- Du calme le renard, je ne peux pas vous aider cette fois-ci. Kiba, tu dois les conduire à Konoha.

\- Sans problème Madame, répondit le maître chien faisant le salut militaire.

\- Mes chers enfants, voyez ce qui vous ait essentiel et ainsi tout vous paraîtra plus clair.

Naruto voulut demander une dernière chose mais il se fit tirer par Sasuke qui devait absolument partir. Ils avaient peu de temps devant eux. Le jeune renard regarda la femme et lui fit un pouce d'encouragement. Il sourit suivant Sasuke qui lui tenait la main pour le traîner en dehors de la maison.

Akamaru aboya de joie quand son maître s'installa sur son dos suivit des deux garçons qui s'installèrent à l'arrière. Naruto était devant Sasuke et il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était leur dernier moment ensemble pourtant les mots lui échappèrent. Malgré leurs disputes, le renard était ravi d'avoir rencontré Sasuke mais il aurait préféré dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Vous savez, je vous serai reconnaissant, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna et vit les joues rouges de gênes du prince. Ce dernier continua:

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi, mon frère Itachi m'a même traité d'égoïste. Cette aventure m'a permi de comprendre une chose, tout ne tourne pas autour de moi. Quand j'ai rencontré Orochimaru dans la rue, j'avais vu une opportunité. Celle d'être libre à jamais, je n'avais pas fait attention aux conséquences de mon choix et je vous ai entraîné dans ma galère. Shikamaru aussi avait raison, je ne pense qu'avec mon pénis... Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est merci d'être resté avec moi.

Naruto sourit doucement.

\- Même si j'avoue votre présence n'était pas obligatoire, continua Sasuke.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du garçon.

\- Dixit celui qui a failli se faire manger par un faucon et qui fait des pauses toutes les cinq minutes parce qu'il est trop fatigué.

\- Finalement, c'est que j'aime chez vous, votre franc parler. Contrairement aux habitants de cette ville, vous ne me léchez pas les bottes et c'est comme ça que je vous apprécie.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement.

\- Sasuke, je...

\- On est presque arrivé! s'exclama Kiba les coupant.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la ville devant eux et Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bâtiment devant eux.

\- On n'est pas du bon côté de la ville, souffla le renard.

\- Comment vous le savez? demanda Sasuke.

\- Parce que devant nous, il y a le bâtiment de mes rêves et il se trouve à l'opposé de la maison de Sakura.

Le jeune garçon descendit du chien et alla s'installer devant la rive qui le sépara de son rêve et de celui d'Iruka. Sasuke le suivit et s'installa à ses côtés pour regarder le fameux bâtiment. Le prince fut surpris en voyant l'édifice, il s'attendait à tout sauf à celui-ci.

\- C'est l'ancien palais royal de Konoha, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, j'avais dans l'optique de le racheter aux propriétaires de la ville. Ebisu est à la tête de ce rassemblement. Lorsque j'étais chez Iruka et que j'ai vu le palais royal. J'ai tout de suite craqué. Malgré le peu d'argent qu'on avait, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir racheter ce bâtiment qui tombe en ruine. Il voulait me l'offrir pour l'un de mes anniversaires. Seulement, il n'a jamais pu atteindre son objectif et j'ai décidé de prendre le relais. Il ne me manquait presque rien pour pouvoir l'acheter et une personne a donné une somme plus importante pour acheter. Si demain, je ne trouve pas l'argent manquant alors...

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à récupérer ce vieux bâtiment? demanda Sasuke.

\- Parce que... J'en sais rien, c'est étrange de ne pas avoir de raison apparente mais quand je vois cet endroit, je me sens bien, apaisé et surtout en sécurité.

\- Dis-moi, Naruto, d'où tu viens? intervint Kiba.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien, tu nous as dit que tu étais orphelin mais tu dois bien venir de quelque part.

\- Les bonnes femmes de l'orphelinat m'ont dit qu'elles m'ont trouvé errant dans les rues de Konoha vêtu de guenilles. Je devais être le fils d'une prostituée ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Possible, souffla le maître chien.

Les deux amis ne virent pas le regard noir de Sasuke qui lançait à Kiba. Ce dernier venait de gâcher un moment sublime entre lui et Naruto. Les deux ne pouvaient pas être tranquilles tant que le sale clébard était dans les parages et en prime il avait marché dans le plat, rappelant que Naruto était orphelin. Sasuke reporta son attention sur le palais. Malgré son inoccupation, tout était resté intact de l'extérieur mais le jardin en avait pris un coup. Les mauvaises herbes avaient fait leur loi au milieu des fleurs et des rosiers. Les buissons étaient devenus grossiers à cause de l'absence d'entretien. Malgré tout, le palais avait gardé sa beauté d'antan.

\- Je pense que c'est trop vous demander mais est-ce que nous pouvons faire une pause cinq minutes? proposa Naruto.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, souffla Sasuke. Je vais aller me balader, Kiba, tu viens avec moi j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps.

\- A vos ordres, chef, dit le maître chien.

Les deux hommes laissèrent Naruto seul devant le bâtiment qui le faisait rêver. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Les moments avec Sasuke étaient certes remplis de disputes mais il aimait ces petits moments. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vivant et surtout, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'appréciait sans se montrer égoïste.

Soudain, il entendit des sifflements et il vit les serpents de la dernière fois. Naruto était encerclé sans la moindre possibilité de s'échapper et son rêve de fuite se coupa lorsqu'un bocal en verre se matérialisa autour de lui le rendant captif.

Sortant de l'ombre, une silhouette se dessina. C'était un homme à la peau pâle, tellement qu'on dirait un cadavre. Ses yeux jaunes ressemblaient à ceux des serpents qui le servait. Ses cheveux noirs lisses descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos.

Naruto alla au fond du bocal mais il s'éloigna en voyant un serpent derrière la surface en verre.

\- Doucement mes mignons, ne faîtes pas peur à ce petit renard, siffla l'homme.

\- Vous êtes Orochimaru? dit Naruto.

\- Je vois que ma réputation m'a précédé.

\- Que voulez-vous? demanda le renard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Empêchez le prince de redevenir humain, répondit Orochimaru.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là?

\- Tout simplement parce que ce qui pourrait transformer le chat en humain se trouve actuellement dans ce bocal.

\- Quoi?

\- Oh, vous ne le savez pas? Dommage pour vous.

Orochimaru prit le bocal entraînant le garçon captif avec lui. Le cri de Sasuke retentit et Naruto vit le prince courir vers eux mais les serpents bouchèrent le passage empêchant les deux sauveurs d'atteindre Orochimaru. Ce dernier sourit avant de partir dans un nuage de fumée.

Les serpents partirent également et Sasuke tapa rageusement contre le sol. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était simplement parti deux minutes pour mettre les points sur les i avec Kiba. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de s'imposer dans les discussions privées et lorsqu'ils revinrent. Orochimaru était là, tenant Naruto enfermer dans un bocal. Pourquoi ce vicieu serpent s'en était pris au renard? Il n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Sasuke regarda le bâtiment et fronça les sourcils. Il devait aider Naruto et pour cela, il devait affronter le maître serpent.

Naruto paniquait alors qu'Orochimaru avait posé le bocal sur une table en bois. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un laboratoire en voyant les papillons épinglés aux murs. Des bocaux où contenaient des solutions étranges, des étagères remplies de livres et surtout une salle d'examen. Le maître des lieux rentra dans la pièce suivit de la copie conforme de Sasuke. Ce dernier donna des frissons dans le dos de Naruto. L'imposteur s'approcha de son bocal avant de le prendre. Le faux prince prit l'objet brutalement et le renard se retrouva plaquer contre le fond de la paroi en verre.

\- C'est lui le fameux sauveur de Sasuke, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, soupira l'homme déguisé.

\- Kabuto, ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs. Et encore moins celui de l'amour, ce garçon n'est malheureusement pas n'importe qui. Il a détruit à moitié ma malédiction encore un baiser de sa part et tout mon plan tombe à l'eau.

\- Comment a-t-il pu détruire à moitié votre malédiction?

\- Tout simplement parce que ce renard n'est pas un simple enfant des rues.

Naruto ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils racontaient, il avait détruit une partie du sortilège de Sasuke? Mais comment lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois, il n'était pas du tout amoureux du prince. Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête se disant que c'était impossible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, s'il n'était pas amoureux de Sasuke à l'époque cela voudrait dire alors qu'il s'agit de l'autre. Il était prince.

\- Ce garçon est le fils de Minato et Kushina Namikaze, les anciens souverains de Konoha, dit Orochimaru.

\- Mais j'avais cru comprendre que la famille royale était morte de votre main, comment peut-il avoir un survivant? Et surtout grandir dans le secret, demanda Kabuto, l'imposteur de Sasuke.

\- J'imagine que tout ceci est l'oeuvre de Jiraya, siffla l'homme serpent. Il a toujours été doué pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour m'empêcher d'atteindre le pouvoir. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais enfin réussir à obtenir ce que je veux. Grâce à ce prince orgueilleux, lorsqu'il aura épousé cette greluche aux cheveux roses. Ses parents lui pardonneront tout et il pourra monter sur le trône. Seulement, celui qui montera sur le trône du pays du vent ce sera moi.

\- Et pour éviter que votre plan dégénère, vous avez capturé ce petit renard princier mais comment comptez-vous éloigner ce gamin du prince Sasuke? demanda le faux prince secouant le bocal.

Naruto se retrouva ballotter par les mouvements.

\- Je m'occuperai personnellement de ce petit avorton, sourit Orochimaru.

Sasuke courait dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche du laboratoire d'Orochimaru. Il devait se dépêcher la foule était en effervescence suite à l'annonce du mariage entre le prince Sasuke et la future princesse Sakura. Le chat était écœuré en voyant tous les cœurs roses bonbons au sol. Il ne savait pas à quel point sa normalement future femme n'avait aucun goût, maintenant il le sait. Il la voyait dans une carriole à toit ouvert embrassant la foule. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle avec le corset blanc. Un diadème en or blanc incrusté de rubis hors de prix où était accroché d'un voile blanc transparent.

Il n'avait rien à dire, cette fille n'avait aucun goût. Mais il avait plus important, il devait trouver Naruto.

Une calèche apparut et Sasuke vit l'imposteur saluer la foule avec un bocal dans la main. Le chat reconnut l'objet où était enfermé son ami. Il décida de suivre le carrosse.

Naruto tapa contre le bocal dans l'optique de le faire tomber mais une masse se posa sur le couvercle. Orochimaru apparut devant lui avec un sourire de triomphe. Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regarda la masse sur le bocal, c'était une grosse mallette. Le renard tenta de taper la paroi en verre mais il ne réussit qu'à se blesser à l'épaule.

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Pourquoi te fatigues-tu? Ton prince ne s'intéresse même pas à toi. Je suis sur qu'à l'heure actuelle, il doit tenter de stopper le mariage. Après c'est la raison pour laquelle il veut redevenir humain.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve, répliqua Naruto.

\- Tu n'oublies pas que je suis sorcier.

\- Vous trompez tout le monde avec vos sorts. Sasuke en premier et je suis sur que vous continuez à le tromper comme vous tentez de me tromper.

Orochimaru ragea en voyant l'air têtu du prince devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Naruto en apercevant Kiba et Akamaru. Le maître chien ordonna à son animal d'attaquer l'homme serpent. Le renard regarda autour de Kiba mais il ne trouva pas Sasuke. La lumière d'espoir commença à disparaître.

La malle se souleva et le bocal s'ouvrit libérant le blond de sa prison de verre. Une main se glissa et Naruto s'installa dessus sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Ce dernier remonta son ami qui continuait à regarder la pièce d'un œil déçu.

\- Où est Sasuke? demanda Naruto.

\- Je l'ai perdu de vue lorsque les carrioles sont passées pour aller à l'église. Dès qu'il a vu la charrette de son imposteur, il a couru à sa poursuite, répondit Kiba.

C'était comme une masse qui tombait dans le coeur de Naruto. Sasuke l'avait vraiment abandonné pour aller stopper le mariage. Le renard eut un rire jaune, il comprenait les pensées de Sasuke après qui était le plus important un garçon orphelin ou une union interdite. Naruto ne se serait pas choisi lui-même alors ne pouvait en vouloir au chat d'avoir choisi de sauver son honneur et son avenir plutôt que lui.

Malgré ses pensées, une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue. Kiba éloigna son ami de la pièce avant qu'Orochimaru ne reprenne ses esprits suite à l'attaque d'Akamaru.

\- Naruto... souffla Kiba.

\- C'est rien. J'aurai du comprendre que dans cette histoire, je serai le dindon de la farce. Sasuke est comme ça, il ne sait pas garder quelqu'un. Je suis une personne parmi tant d'autres. Dès qu'il aura embrassé Sakura, il redeviendra celui qu'il était et il m'oubliera. Quant à moi, je continuerai à tout faire pour avoir le bâtiment de mes rêves et créer un abri pour les orphelins de Konoha. Sasuke était mon break dans ma quête.

Kiba voulut contredire Naruto mais pour dire quoi, il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi Sasuke était parti à la poursuite de ce carrosse alors qu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il sauverait d'abord le renard avant d'aller s'occuper de ce mariage idiot. Surtout que le chat lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. Le maître chien écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et si c'était un coup d'Orochimaru, souffla Kiba.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il avait couru dès qu'il avait vu l'imposteur.

\- Naruto, crois-moi, j'ai un élément qui fait que Sasuke ne t'aurait jamais laissé. Nous devons vite le retrouver avant qu'il ne tombe dans un piège.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien mais hocha la tête dans le but d'aider une dernière fois Sasuke avant que chacun reprenne sa vie d'avant.

Sasuke avait suivi l'imposteur et il se retrouvait en fâcheuse posture. Il avait cru pouvoir sauver Naruto mais c'était un leurre dans le but de l'éloigner de son tendre. Désormais, il devait assister impuissant à la cérémonie où sa famille et les membres de la garde s'était réuni du côté du marié. Cette image l'écœurait même ses propres parents ne voyaient pas la supercherie dont ils étaient victimes. Ils rêvaient tellement de voir leur fils se marier qu'ils en oubliaient tout le reste. Ce n'était pas lui devant l'autel et ce n'était pas la personne de ses rêves devant lui.

Le prêtre continuait à réciter ses phrases dans le plus grand calme. La foule se taisait attendant la fin de la cérémonie.

Soudain, des bruits de courses retentissent dans l'église et tous les convives se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte d'entrée. Les gardes furent projetés dans la pièce écrasée par un immense chien blanc où sur son dos se trouvait un jeune homme. Les invités étaient outrés d'un tel comportement.

\- Je m'y oppose! s'exclama le maître chien.

Sasuke reconnut Kiba et il vit sur l'animal Naruto. Le chat était heureux de le voir saint et sauf. Seulement, ses parents ne furent pas du même avis car ils se levèrent énervés d'être interrompu pendant la cérémonie de mariage de leur fils cadet, même Sakura était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser interrompre une cérémonie sacrée, s'énerva le père de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.

De sa position, Sasuke ne pouvait le voir que de dos mais il se doutait que son père était loin d'être ravi. Naruto déglutit en voyant l'air sévère de l'homme devant eux et son attention fut reporté sur un coffre près de l'autel.

\- Nous sommes des amis de Sasuke, répondit Kiba.

\- Nous connaissons tous les amis de Sasuke, jeune homme, répliqua la mère Uchiha, Mikoto. Et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait un ami aussi peu poli.

\- Parce que vous ne connaissez pas votre fils, répliqua Naruto.

Mikoto fut scandalisée en entendant un tel propos.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Je l'ai mis au monde le 23 Juillet, je l'ai porté pendant 9 mois. Je me suis occupée de lui malgré mes fonctions de reine. Je connais mon fils.

\- A tel point que vous ne savez pas reconnaître un imposteur! s'exclama le renard.

\- Comment osez-vous parler du futur prince de Konoha? intervint Fugaku.

\- Quel futur prince? intervint une personne dans l'assemblé.

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en catogan. Il avait une verrue sur le nez et deux lignes rouges étaient dessinées sur son visage.

\- Monsieur Haruno m'a certifié que si mon fils Sasuke épousait sa fille, il deviendrait le roi de Konoha, expliqua Fugaku.

\- Cette fille n'est pas princesse. Nous n'avons plus eu de famille royale depuis la famille Namikaze, intervint une femme se levant au milieu des têtes assises.

Cette femme était Tsunade, la femme qui siégeait au siège de supérieur de Konoha.

\- Cet homme m'a dit que sa fille était princesse, se justifia le père Uchiha.

\- Princesse d'un jour. Elle est princesse aujourd'hui parce que c'est son anniversaire, expliqua Naruto. Et cet homme se fait passer pour Sasuke sous l'ordre d'Orochimaru. Il a dupé votre fils qui n'avait aucunement envie de se marier. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être un homme libre. Mais son souhait s'est retourné contre lui, il est libre certes seulement, il ne voulait pas ce genre de liberté.

\- Avez-vous la preuve que cet homme soit un imposteur? demanda Mikoto.

\- Ouvrez le coffre près de l'autel, dit le renard.

\- Impossible ce sont les colombes que ma fille a exigé pour son mariage, intervint le père de Sakura.

Naruto se demanda comment cet homme n'avait pas pu le reconnaître, d'un côté vu sa taille et son apparence, c'était compréhensible.

\- Ouvrez le coffre, si ce garçon dit que mon fils se trouve dans ce coffre et que c'est juste, vous aurez toute notre gratitude. S'il s'avère que ceci est une mascarade dans le but de stopper ce mariage, vous serez tous les deux exécutés.

Kiba déglutit et demanda à Naruto s'il était sur de son coup. Le renard hocha la tête.

Kabuto rageait, il devait trouver quelque chose rapidement avant que la famille royale ne découvre le poteau rose. Son maître ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel échec. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec le coffre cela confirmerait les dires de ce fichu renard. Un sifflement raisonna à ses oreilles et il vit un serviteur de son maître. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kabuto, s'il devait tomber, le petit prince de Konoha devait tomber avec lui. Il siffla l'ordre au serpent alors que le garde ouvrait le coffre pour trouver une version miniature et hybride de leur prince.

L'homme hissa Sasuke en dehors de sa prison. Les souverains du pays du vent allaient ordonner la capture de Kabuto mais un énorme sifflement retentit. Un serpent géant blanc avec une crinière noire détruisit la moitié de l'église. Ses yeux jaunes serpents fixaient les invités terrorisés.

\- Surprise! siffla le serpent.

Les cris retentirent et une émeute se forma mais il restait la famille royale, Kiba, Naruto, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et Tsunade.

\- Orochimaru, cracha l'avant dernier.

\- Jiraya, quel déplaisir de te revoir, se moqua Orochimaru.

\- Un déplaisir partagé après ce que tu as fait à mon fils, à ma belle-fille et à mon petit fils.

\- Tu veux parler de cette malédiction, j'ai aidé la famille royale de Konoha avec ma science et comment m'a-t-on remercié? En me bannissant.

\- Tu as tenté de t'en prendre à mon petit fils, faisant de lui ton nouveau sujet de recherche, s'exclama Jiraya.

\- Cette histoire aurait été touchante s'il entendait ça, n'est-ce pas? Naruto.

En prononçant son nom, une fumée verte engloba le jeune renard qui retrouva sa taille humaine sous le regard ébahi de la foule et surtout que Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Jiraya regarda le garçon devant lui et il écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant son petit fils.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant?

L'homme avait perdu les mots alors que le serpent se tourna vers le survivant, se demandant comment un petit être comme lui avait pu survivre à la malédiction. En regardant Naruto, il sentit une force inconnue s'échapper de l'humain. Mais ce dernier se recroquevilla sentant une blessure à la cheville. Kiba alla vers son ami et vit un serpent s'éloigner de sa victime. Une morsure était visible sur la jambe gauche de Naruto et tout le monde entendit le rire de l'imposteur.

\- Si nous devons tomber, ce sale avorton tombera avec nous, rit le serviteur d'Orochimaru.

Jiraya allait venger son petit fils mais la queue d'Orochimaru étrangla son disciple.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire? s'exclama le maître serpent.

Sasuke regardait impuissant de sa position son compagnon. La colère l'envahit, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tout détruire autour de lui.

Soudain, des flammes noires apparurent de toute part tandis qu'une aura violette entoura Sasuke. Orochimaru voulut rapidement prendre forme humaine mais une flamme toucha sa queue qui était en contact avec Kabuto qui brûlait désormais d'un feu ardent. La braise obscure commença à se rependre sur son corps. Orochimaru tenta de l'éteindre mais ce fut impossible. Il brûla consumer par les flammes noires. Malgré la mort d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté son attaque. Des nouvelles flambes apparaissaient et dès qu'il aurait terminé avec l'église ce sera toute la ville qui sera en danger.

Naruto se redressa difficilement et s'avança vers Sasuke d'un pas mal assuré. Kiba allait le retenir mais un bouquet de feu le coupa. Le renard marcha jusqu'à son ami. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, il sentait le poison se rependre dans ses veines à chacun de ses mouvements. En allant vers Sasuke, il avait fait son choix. Il atteignit enfin son amant secret.

\- C'est sans doute, le seul moyen de te sauver, souffla Naruto laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke. Le chat écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il quittait peu à peu la douceur du baiser. Les flammes disparurent et le prince s'admira en apercevant qu'il était de nouveau grand et qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un humanoïde. Un poids se posa sur ses genoux et Sasuke paniqua en voyant Naruto suer à grosse goutte, souffrant. L'ancien chat cria à l'aide et tout le monde courut vers lui pour secourir l'héritier de Konoha.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis le mariage raté de Sakura. Cette dernière avait tout fait pour pouvoir parler avec le prince Sasuke et tenter de reconquérir le coeur de l'homme de ses rêves. Seulement, personne ne la laissa rentrer dans l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle en était même venue à soudoyer les gardes devant l'entrée mais ces derniers la virèrent par la force de l'établissement. Naruto, de sa chambre, l'avait entendue s'égosiller affirmant qu'elle était la fiancée du prince vu qu'il allait se marier. Sur le coup, le blessé n'avait que pitié d'elle. Sakura s'était faite passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas et lui était quelqu'un mais se prenait pour personne.

Après l'incident, Tsunade l'avait pris immédiatement en charge étant médecin de profession. C'était son habilité à soigner qui lui avait valu d'être élue par le peuple qui était satisfait de ses services et le montrait en l'élisant. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Sasuke était resté à son chevet et les parents Uchiha s'étaient excusés auprès de leur fils et de lui. Kiba était retourné temporairement dans la forêt obscure pour dégourdir les pattes gigantesque de son chien. Le palais royal était toujours en vente, il n'arrivait pas à croire que la personne qui avait voulue acheter le bâtiment de ses rêves était le père de Sakura pour offrir ce magnifique présent à sa fille qui allait devenir princesse.

Sasuke avait donc décidé d'intervenir et avait payé la somme demandée. Pour lui, tout prince méritait d'avoir son château et le bien revenait de droit à Naruto étant le dernier prince de Konoha. Jiraya leur avait expliqué l'histoire dans les détails. Orochimaru était le physicien de la cour royale mais un jour il s'était tourné vers la magie noire et il avait commencé à pratiquer sa magie sur des êtres vivants. Le dernier en date était Naruto, Orochimaru voulait implanter une divinité dans le corps du fils Namikaze. La transplantation avait presque fonctionner lorsque les gardes étaient arrivés pour sauver le prince. Suite à cet événement, Naruto s'était retrouvé avec les joues striées. Personne ne savait si l'expérience d'Orochimaru avait réussi. Mais le roi, Minato, chassa le sorcier de son palais et ce dernier avait décidé de lancer une malédiction sur le palais et le siège avait débuté. Ils s'étaient faits attaquer auquel seul Naruto s'en était échappé.

Jiraya ne savait pas comment s'était possible mais il pense que l'expérience d'Orochimaru avait finalement fonctionné et que Naruto avait reçu les quelques dons de la divinité.

La sortie de Naruto de l'hôpital était le plus attendue, lorsque le jeune garçon passa la porte d'entrée un carrosse l'attendait devant les marches. Le cocher ouvrit la portière incitant la personne à rentrer à l'intérieur. Naruto sceptique entra à l'intérieur et se laissa conduire à une destination inconnue. Depuis le matin, personne n'était venue le voir. Naruto avait été alors plus que surpris en voyant une calèche juste devant l'hôpital. Seulement, le problème était les rideaux fermés empêchant de voir la destination du véhicule et Naruto commençait à paniquer se demandant s'il avait bien fait de suivre ce cocher.

Le carrosse s'arrêta mais le cœur de Naruto ne fit que battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Le cocher ouvrit la porte demandant au jeune homme de mettre un bandeau sur ses yeux. De moins en moins rassuré, le prince de Konoha regarda l'objet comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Il le prit, demandant à l'homme de l'attacher à l'arrière. Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il prit la menotte pour suivre son guide.

L'aveugle entendit le son caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre mais rien d'autre. Le cochet demanda à l'homme d'enlever le bandeau et un surprise retentit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes qui étaient venues le voir à l'hôpital s'étaient réunies et avaient préparé une fête en l'honneur de la sortie de Naruto.

En tête des invités se trouvait Sasuke qui souriait chaleureusement à l'homme de sa vie. Malgré qu'il ne se soit pas encore déclaré, le baiser échangé avec Naruto lui avait fait prendre conscience des sentiments de l'ancien renard. Comme leur avait dit Chiyo pour qu'il redevienne humain il devait se faire embrasser par un prince ou une princesse qui possède des sentiments amoureux à son encontre. Naruto avait brisé une partie du sortilège étant un prince et le deuxième baiser échangé ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Naruto était amoureux de lui.

Sasuke avait tâté le terrain avec ses parents pour obtenir leur bénédiction, chose qui avait été acceptée avec un grand oui. Mikoto avait passé du temps avec Naruto à l'hôpital. La jeune femme ne remercierait jamais assez l'homme qui a sauvé son fils, les propos déplacés étaient oubliés et les tords excusés. Fugaku avait serré la main de Naruto. Pour beaucoup de personnes, ce geste était impoli devant le courage du jeune garçon mais pour Sasuke, c'était plutôt un symbole de reconnaissance et d'amitié. Itachi avait tout de suite apprécié Naruto, il était content de rencontrer une personne qui savait répondre à son frère et non lui lécher les bottes. Il avait même affirmé avoir trouvé l'histoire du mariage avec Sakura un peu louche mais il n'avait rien dit à cause des mines réjouies des parents.

Pour Sakura, Sasuke s'en moquait comme de sa première couche. Elle avait tenté de rentrer dans sa chambre seulement vêtu d'un kimono en soie rose sans rien dessous. Mais les gardes la virèrent de nouveau et lors de la manœuvre une partie de son vêtement s'était retrouvée déchirer dévoilant ses attributs féminins. Ce fut sous les regards luxueux des hommes pervers que la jeune fille rentra chez elle, humiliée. Depuis, elle n'avait plus rien tenté pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke.

Kiba était présent et regardait l'ébahissement de son ami Naruto. Ce dernier regarda la pièce et reconnut l'endroit, c'était le palais. Le maître chien avait réquisitionné toute sa famille pour accomplir le rêve de Naruto et tous avaient répondu présent ayant hâte de retrouver la civilisation loin des pirates et des braconniers.

Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto se mettant à genoux devant lui.

\- Naruto Namikaze, anciennement orphelin sans nom. Me voici devant toi, moi Sasuke Uchiha, prince du pays du vent, pour t'offrir ce magnifique présent, le palais royal appartenant à ta défunt famille. Ainsi tu pourras accomplir ton rêve de toujours, aider les orphelins vivants dans la rue.

Naruto était sans voix. Son rêve s'accomplissait et c'était grâce à Sasuke. Les larmes de joie lui montèrent aux yeux tellement il était heureux mais malgré la fin de la tirade. Sasuke était toujours à genoux devant lui.

\- Notre aventure dans la forêt obscure m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qui m'était essentiel, il s'agit de toi, Naruto. Tu es devenu en l'espace de peu de temps la personne la plus importante pour moi. Malgré mes défauts, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber et inversement. Tu n'es pas seulement devenu prince de Konoha, tu es devenu le prince qui gouverne mon cœur. Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerai qu'on soit ensemble cette fois-ci pas comme des compagnons d'aventure mais comme deux amants.

Cette fois-ci, plus rien ne retenait les larmes de couler et Naruto hocha la tête. Sasuke se redressa pour embrasser son amant. Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Kiba coupa les larmes et annonça qu'il était l'heure de faire la fête. Sasuke fusilla le maître chien du regard comme toujours il plombait l'ambiance romantique entre eux.

La soirée se passa très bien, tout le monde riait et buvait des litres d'alcool tellement qu'ils ne remarquaient nullement l'absence des vedettes de la soirée.

Ces derniers s'étaient réfugiés dans une chambre, loin de la fête, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les vêtements avaient rapidement trouvé leur place sur le sol tandis qu'ils fusionnaient dans des gémissements de plaisirs. Les bruits de claquements se répandaient dans la pièce et certains sons furent bâillonnés par des lèvres et ceux jusqu'à la jouissance suprême.

On dit souvent dans les contes, ils vécurent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant pour eux deux ce serait plutôt ils se marièrent et vécurent entouré d'enfant jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette OS. Pour le seme et le uke c'était à vous de voir selon votre préférence. Je voulais surtout miser sur la partie romance, l'humour et la fantaisie.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis.**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
